chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyasia Firelock-Reddan
Nyasia Scarlett Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 2 vampire and physically around 14 or 15. She is the daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. She has 8 older siblings, an adoptive sister, Hope, a younger twin, Lyla, 9 other younger sisters and 3 younger brothers. She has recently been imprinted upon by Mick Crinamorte-Best. Appearance Like her entire family, Nyasia is pale skinned and intensely beautiful, with a slightly mesmerising gaze. She will be small, short and slight throughout her life. Her hair is a beautiful, rich dark brown, and thick. Strikingly, she has dichromatic eyes. One is a bright blue, while the other is a light brown. Her hair is long, and always will be, throughout her life. She tends to dress quite simply, but with a quirky edge, and will continue to do so. Personality Nyasia is very loveable, kind and sweet, and almost everyone who knows her loves her. However, she can also be manipulative, and is described as intense. She is very much the more dominant of the twins. She loves Lyla dearly and is highly protective of her. They are completely inseperable. Home Like the rest of her coven and family, she lives in their palace hidden outside Otsu in Japan. The home is very large, exquisitely beautiful, and built in traditional Japanese style. It was specifically created for the coven by her father. The first floor is a state floor, and contains a throne room, crown room and several soundproof meeting rooms, as well as a Room of Requirement and a secret library known only to a few. The underground cells are accessed from this floor. They live in the remaining floors, and these can be accessed separately, to further increase the coven's privacy. The first floor contains a kitchen, dining and breakfast rooms, reception and living rooms, a gym, another library, an indoor pool and a cinema room. There are bedrooms, guestrooms, playrooms, toy rooms and nurseries on the next 2 floors. The last floor is an attic which spans the entire building, and which is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, sports grounds, wilderland, lakes, streams, woods, cliffs and a beach. They also contain individual homes for each Guard member, and a yard for training. The entire place is kept secret and hidden by using telepathy, and also illusion in future. Abilities Like all type 2 vampires, Nyasia has a supernatural speed, termed flitting, as well as supernatural strength, agility and reflexes. She also has enhanced senses and the capacity to sense the presence of other supernatural beings. She heals rapidly from any injury. She is immortal, and will age rapidly until she reaches adulthood and stops. Both she and her twin share the additional ability of Bond Formation. This is the ability to create any type of bond one can think of. Nyasia is particularly adept at forming controlling bonds. It's uses include forming emotional connections between people, telepathic bonds, controlling bonds, binding charms and physical ropes and chains. Their first use of the ability was creating a mental, emotional and physical bond between the two, so that they share emotions and thoughts, and are stronger when together. Family, Coven & Relationships Nyasia is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family. *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncle - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Twin sister - Lyla *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey In addition to this family, she is also a member of the Firelock Coven. Her entire family are members of this coven, and her mother leads it. The other members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Danielle, Phoebe, Stella, Chase, Caleb, Kyler, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Lewis Smith *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner She was recently imprinted upon by Mick Crinamorte-Best. History Both Nyasia and Lyla were born prematurely, due to the strain their mother was experiencing over their father's apparent breaking of vampiric laws. She handed them to Avril Capet and effectively abandoned them. However, the family was reunited when Tomas' innocence was revealed, and the twins were named and their prematurity healed. 4 years afterwards, when she was physically adult, she was imprinted upon by Mick Crinamorte-Best during Ethan and Caterina's wedding reception. Etymology Nyasia is an American English name whose roots are not clearly known, but may possibly be derived from Nasia, a Hebrew name meaning "miracle of Jehovah". Her middle name, Scarlett, is an English name meaning "scarlet" or "red", which could refer to blood, her vampirism, or the "fire" in her maternal surname. It is also linked with her paternal surname. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which also means "red", as well as "reed". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2